Scarlet Witch's Unusual Training
by ElCaptain119
Summary: Wanda Maximoff goes through an unusual training session at the hands of Vision and Black Widow... Warning: Does contain some fetish scenes.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day of training for one of the newest Avengers, Wanda Maximoff (or Scarlet Witch as she had been called). She had been training with the Avengers for a while now, in how to use her powers, and she was considered one of the more powerful members of the team. Wanda had to wake up at 6 AM each day, and she was only now getting to bed.

Wanda checked the alarm clock on her nightstand. It read "11:32" in large illuminated letters.

"Oh my God, why do they have me train so much!" Wanda commented out loud to herself. She liked being part of the Avengers, but she hated being trained on that rigorous of a schedule nearly every day. Considering she had to get back up early the next day, Wanda decided to just sleep in her outfit, the one she would wear every time she would go out on a mission.

Before she could fall asleep however, a knock came from her door. It was pretty loud, and sounded pretty urgent.

"Who is it..." Wanda muttered, half asleep.

"It's me Wanda." The door opened and Black Widow entered her room. "I just wanted to say, good work today, you really are improving every day..."

"Thank you Nat, is there anything else?" Wanda said, somewhat irritated.

"Just be ready for anything..." Natasha departed without saying another word. She quietly slunk back into the darkness of the hallway.

"That was...weird." Wanda thought before quickly dozing off. She was way too tired to really comprehend Natasha's words, or what they really meant. She would just ask the next morning. As soon as she feel asleep, Wanda began snoring, and quite loudly. She had tried to solve her snoring issue, but to no avail. Wanda hated annoying her teammates by it, but in the end, they just dealt with it by various means.

"Alright, she's asleep, the plan is a go." Natasha said into a walkie talkie from outside Wanda's room. Instead of retreating back to her room, Nat quietly hid next to the door into Wanda's room, and cracked it enough to where she could hear from inside.

"Good luck Agent Romanov, but don't let Wanda wake up..." A voice on the other end spoke to Natasha.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do? This seems a little extreme for a girl her age..." Another voice spoke.

"Steve, you don't always have to protect her. She can take care of herself, after all, she's still here with us!" Natasha whispered furiously into the walkie talkie.

"But, she's only a teenager, and besides, we'll be there to protect her always, there's no way this type of scenario will occur." Steve Rogers spoke into to the channel.

"You never know that, and besides, we already planned this out, we might as well see it through to the end."

"We can discuss this later...I'm going through with it..." Natasha said before shutting off her walkie talkie. She quietly popped into Wanda's room and saw the young Avenger sleeping, and snoring quite loudly. Nat produced a roll of tape from her utility belt. This wasn't just any tape however. It was produced in the lab as a counter just in case Wanda decided to ever go rogue. It would render Scarlet Witch's powers useless, and prevent her from doing anything that could harm her or anyone else.

Natasha leaned in close to make sure Wanda was still sleeping. She quickly confirmed that she was, and began unrolling the tape. Nat slowly picked up Wanda's arms and held them behind her back. She was very careful, as the last thing she wanted, was to get thrusted into a wall. She balled Wanda's hands into fists, and taped them up, into two stubs. Natasha then taped her two wrists together using the same tape. Soon after, she moved down to her legs, and taped Wanda's legs together at the knees and ankles.

Natasha stepped back and hoped that she did a good enough job of taping the Scarlet Witch up. She silently exited Wanda's room, and walked down the hallway. She turned on her walkie talkie and activated the communication channel.

"Alright, it's done." Nat was very brief to the point.

"You do realize she'll be very pissed off in the morning right?" Steve said to everyone listening.

"I think that this is an important life lesson for Wanda, she'll need to learn."

"Vision, why do you keep saying that? After all, don't you protect her the most?" Steve asked Vision, who had been speaking.

"I know that it seems a little extreme, and this is to protect her in case it happens in the real world." Vision said in an articulate manner. Before Captain America could protest more, the communication network was shut down by Natasha, and the arguing ceased to exist.

 **The next morning...**

Wanda Maximoff slowly began to wake up. The first thing she noticed was sunlight streaming into the windows of her room. This was quite unusual as she was accustomed to waking up in complete darkness early in the morning. She slowly came to her senses, and was ready to leave her room, but something stopped her.

"Wait...why can't I move my hands?" She panicked and tried to free her hands. Wanda tried pulling her wrists apart to no avail. "Let me try..." Wanda thought as she tried to use her powers to free herself. "Why isn't this working!" She frantically trashed around in her binds. She then noticed that her ankles and knees were bound as well. "Who...who did this to me?" Wanda questioned out loud, to nobody in particular. She didn't want to call out for help, as it would be embarrassing for her teammates to see her tied up with tape. Soon enough, she was found out.

Vision entered through the wall and into Wanda's room.

"Vision, thank God you're here! I need help, I woke up and..." Wanda began sputtering at once. Vision held up his hand, to cut her off mid sentence.

"Wanda, I did it." He spoke calmly.

"You what? What are you talking about?" Wanda was even more confused.

"Well...I didn't do it specifically but...it was my idea..." Vision spoke again. He motioned to the door, and Natasha entered the room.

'Hi Wanda, I see you've gotten accustomed to my...handiwork..." She spoke very slyly.

"Nat, Vision...what are you doing? Untie me now!" Wanda demanded. She was absolutely furious that two of her teammates did this to her.

"Well, we thought it would be a good way for some more...unorthodox training." Natasha informed.

"You see, in case you were ever captured...you would need to know how to escape being bound. After all, we won't always be able to find you if you are ever taken prisoner. We may need you to escape on your own. " Vision spoke in an eloquent manner.

"By tying me up? And why can't I use my powers? What did you do?" She was incensed.

"You see Wanda, the tape we used is special. We designed it ourselves. It nullifies your powers, and prevents you from harming yourself, or anyone around you. We designed it, as an alternative measure, in case you were ever to...abandon us." Nat said to her bound teammate.

"We'll give you the entire day to escape, and if not...well, we will be pretty disappointed in you Wanda." Vision ordered. He was quite strict in his procedure, and wanted to give Wanda enough time to prove she could escape.

"But...how am I supposed to do that?" Wanda questioned. She had never had any experience regarding being tied up.

"That's up to you, after all, you're supposed to be more powerful than some of us, aren't you?" Natasha taunted. She began to laugh before both her and Vision left the room, and left Wanda all alone.

"Ugh, I hate you guys so much!" Wanda said, very aggravated. She was becoming more and more furious by the second, and she felt angered that she had been tied up by the same people who were supposed to be on her side.

Wanda tried picking at the tape on her feet, but her hands were rendered completely useless by the specific way her hands were taped. She knew that she had to do something, and try to avoid being embarrassed by the rest of the Avengers. Wanda moved her legs onto the floor, and stood up. She wobbled a little bit, before managing to steady herself and not fall.

Wanda shuffled her feet on the ground, before peeking her head out into the hallway. She saw that nobody was there, and exited her room. Her plan was to head to the kitchen, and try and cut her way out with a knife or some scissors. However; Wanda was also careful, she didn't want to be seen by anyone else walking around in the early morning. She was lucky, as many employees were out that day, and the facility was mostly vacated.

The sound of feet shuffling along the hard floor could be heard, as Wanda made her way to the kitchen. She finally made it, and was extremely relieved at not being seen.

"I'll show them...I'll show them I can get out of their stupid tape or whatever..." She muttered to herself. She looked for a knife, and found one laying on the table. Wanda tried to maneuver her hands, and she finally could feel the handle of the blade. However; to her dismay, she had no way of picking it up. Her fingers were bound in a fist, and she couldn't pick it up.

Wanda went to a nearby drawer, and tried to open it as well. Again, the way her hands were bound, made it impossible for her to use her fingers for anything. She pouted in frustration, and wanted to yell in agony.

"I hate this! I hate this so damn much!" She screamed internally. Wanda made her way to the couch, and plopped down hard onto it. By this point, Wanda knew that she probably wouldn't be able to escape it on her own, especially since she couldn't use her powers to free herself. She almost wanted to cry, but she managed not to. "If anyone sees me crying...I would never hear the end of it..." She thought.

Soon, the sound of footsteps grew louder and louder coming from the hallway. Wanda picked her head up eagerly, hoping it would be someone that could help her predicament.

"Wanda, I'm very disappointed that you haven't been able to free yourself. Surely, a girl with powers like you, would be able to get free of a little tape, am I right?" Natasha taunted.

"You...when I get out of this...I'm going to..." Wanda began to speak. She was quickly silenced when Nat placed her hand over Wanda's mouth.

"I think it needs to be more quieter here..." Natasha said, before producing something from her belt. It was a shiny red ballgag, which she then placed in Wanda's mouth. "There we go, now it's much more quieter, and now, you can't scream for help..."

The look that Wanda gave Nat was one of pure hatred, but there was nothing that she could do, unless she managed to free herself. Natasha petted her on her head, before leaving the area.

Wanda tried struggling some more, and this time, she was dedicated to trying to break free. She tried, time and time again, to break the tape, but it was solid. After many tries, she exhausted herself, and became very tired. She tried to stay awake, and break free, but she eventually dozed off again...

 **A few hours later**

Wanda slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the roof of the common area, but instead, she found herself looking at her TV, in her room. She looked down, and found her wrists completely untied, and her legs the same way. She also tried to use her powers, and found that she was now able to.

"What happened...how am I untied?" Wanda quietly spoke out loud.

"Because...I untied you. What Nat and Vision did was..." Captain America said. He was standing in the corner of her room.

"Thank you so much Steve, I never would've gotten out!" Wanda said, very relieved.

"Your welcome Wanda..."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the powerful Wanda Maximoff had been taped up at the hands of two of her teammates, Black Widow and Vision. She was irritated at being bound for several hours, but she pretended not to care anymore.

In reality however; she still harbored a pretty big grudge. Especially since it could be proven that the Scarlet Witch could be defeated simply by using tape. Considering she desperately wanted to prove herself to the rest of her new teammates, this was a big letdown.

Wanda continued to train alongside the rest of the team, who seemed to be less apprehensive about her powers. Especially Natasha, who always seemed to go easier on her through her training. It almost seemed like she wanted Wanda to fully use her powers against her.

During one training session, Wanda seemed unfocused, and wasn't paying attention to what Natasha was telling her to do. The duo was working on hand to hand combat, something Wanda hadn't really mastered yet, while Natasha was exceptionally skilled in the field.

"Wanda! Are you listening to me?" Natasha called out in a slightly angry tone.

"What? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" Wanda confessed as she looked down at the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you! You have to learn this stuff Wanda, you don't know how to fight close quarters yet!" Nat chided sternly.

"Sorry Nat…I'll focus more in the fut…" Before Wanda could finish her sentence, she found herself being pinned to the ground by Natasha.

"See Wanda? That's what happens when you don't pay attention." Natasha flashed a wide grin before releasing Wanda from her tight grip. Wanda breathed a sigh of relieve as soon as Natasha let her go.

"You do know Nat, I could easily do the same to you…" Wanda taunted. "I could even do worse…"

"Are you sure? Will a little tape get in your way?" Nat began to laugh at her joke. Wanda didn't appreciate it and gritted her teeth very tightly.

"Don't joke like that Nat! I really got stuck!" She protested.

"It was just funny that you were stopped by a little tape…" Natasha laughed even more.

"Well…. there's no tape on me anymore…" Wanda muttered before narrowing her eyes at Natasha. Before Nat could react, Wanda stuck her hand out at Nat.

"Wait…Wanda, what are you doing?" Natasha stopped laughing. Suddenly, she could feel her entire body tense up in a strange manner. She tried to move around, but something was pushing against her.

The next thing Nat felt was herself being thrusted against a wall. She fell to the ground after impacting it hard.

"My, my Natasha, did you really think I would forget what you did to me?" Wanda spoke in a very menacing way. "You left me taped up, in something you know I wouldn't be able to escape on my own. And you made me so embarrassed that day…" Wanda continued on.

Nat attempted to get up, but before she could, she felt herself being forced back down to the floor. "So, you want to hurt me? That's what you want to do?" She shot back angrily.

"I wouldn't hurt you, after all, you're on my team…. but you shouldn't have left me tied up like you did…"

"But, it was to help you Wanda in case you were captured!" Natasha sputtered out, despite being pinned on the floor.

"In case I was captured? I can take care of myself very well…" Wanda shot back, very defensively.

"Well…I was captured and was tied up. But, I managed to escape, and you should learn how to as well." Natasha lectured.

"I guess…that makes sense…but you didn't have to tie me up in my sleep!"

"You won't know when it might happen Wanda, you could easily be taken in your sleep. And you might wake up, somewhere you may not recognize."

"But…I can just escape with my powers…"

"Not always, someday, there will be someone that can keep you incapacitated, and you won't be able to use your powers. There might even someone that can capture you, and you won't be able to react. Such as the person right behind you…"

Before Wanda could fully comprehend what Natasha was talking about, she felt a light tap on the back of her head and fell to the ground unconscious.


End file.
